


Final Lesson

by Merfilly



Series: Dinah's Death Fics [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It came down to the sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Lesson

Dinah sat there, still covered in his blood, shaken and terrified by what she had done.

Terrified to know she was truly never going to wake up and it was all a bad dream.

The man she had met under bad circumstances, who had won her respect and then destroyed it all had taken the last of her illusions.

She could kill, more personally than with a gun in a stinking drug cartel's hideout.

She could kill a man who had been at her back through weirdness and snark, who had proven to her indubitably never trust a man who took money for his kills.

She was still staring at Slade's headless body, his own sword across her thighs when Red Arrow found her.

He did not say a word.


End file.
